Nicole David
"Only a doofus like you would think that." ''-Nicole to Wally'' Nicole David, 'aka '''Numbuh 6.9, '''is the 9 1/2 'triplet spy' of Sector R of the Philippines Kids Next Door. She is noted as a tomboy, and the only Filipino operative with violet eyes like Kuki Sanban. She is known for wielding the GHECKO, and other reptilian themed weaponry. Her first appearance as a minor character is in the pilot, "KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL", and isn't seen again as of further notice. She, along with the rest of the Philippine Kids Next Door, is rumored to be seen as background characters in the upcoming fanfiction. Family Nicole is an only child as of recently, because her parents disowned her 16-year old brother two years ago. '' 'Helena Francisco-David ' Mother 'Hernando David ' Father '''Nicholas David Disowned Brother As a KND Operative Nicole is part of one of the best Philippine Kids Next Door sectors, and thus she is particularly famous for being one of three different operatives who are top spies. She is not of a high position, but is seen to lead Sector R whenever the three leaders are not around, since Sam trusts her entirely.Sector R She is known as the reptilian weapons specialist in the Philippine Kids Next Door, and she uses her assortment of them for many things. She is also known for being the only operative to be a total tomboy, unlike Janine Balcorta. Relationships Sector R Nicole is not exactly stuck like glue to the members of Sector R, but she does feel great responsibility for everyone there, especially for the other two triplets, Raissa and Jacquiline. They're not really related, but they share a bond only true sisters have. Sector V While she doesn't really dislike Sector V, Nicole feels repelled because of the simple fact that she was capable of giving everyone a wedgie in ten seconds flat. The irony is that Sector V doesn't hate her at all. Delightful Children From Down The Lane Nicole openly dislikes the five children, and will use any chance to hit them with a SPLANKER on their heinies. Ironically, she is the first to welcome back Sector Z after their recommissioning. Numbuh 10 Nicole has a long-lasting grudge with this Uno family member, which resulted in her tomboyish personality. Their clashing personalities are often the reason of arguments between the two. Nicole also slightly envies Numbuh 10's prettiness. Appearance Nicole is a pale skinned girl with light brown hair and pristine violet eyes. During the day, Nicole wears an orange shirt with green poufy sleeves, basically, and orange shorts that are just above her knee. Around her waist is a navy blue belt. She also wears orange and green high tops, and a green hairclip rests in her hair. The number 6.9 is usually placed on the buckle of her belt when she's on duty. During the night, Nicole wears a plain white spaghetti strapped shirt and floral print shorts. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Sector R Members Category:Spies